A mobile communication service system that uses portable phone terminals is a conventional example of a communication service system that attaches an unique number to each of dedicated communication terminals to distinguish each of the dedicated communication terminals from the other dedicated communication terminals, and that is thereby capable of voice communication and data communication between the dedicated communication terminals according to the distinction made by this number.
In recent years, in many countries including Japan, in addition to the voice communication service, various kinds of data communication services, which utilize this mobile communication service system, are becoming commonplace. At the same time, data communication between a World-Wide Web server and a mail server for Internet is also developing. As a result, a portable phone terminal also tends to become multifunctional and to have advanced functions. In addition, for the purpose of meeting demand for various kinds of such communication media, each mobile communication service provider is planning to extend new services using a wideband communication circuit.
Under the circumstances, if all users of portable phone terminals are to be provided with the same service as has been done conventionally, the load imposed on and the efforts required of the following parties concerned increase dramatically. These are users who utilize the service; mobile communication service companies that require key facilities corresponding to the various kinds of services; and, by extension, various manufacturers that provide the hardware according to specifications of the mobile communication service companies. Therefore, considerable impediments to the development of communication industry may arise.
Moreover, apart from such circumstances, differentiation with the other users enables each user to obtain not only real but also psychological satisfaction.
The present invention was devised to solve the problems described above. An object of the present invention is to obtain a communication service system and a dedicated communication terminal used for the system, which can help promote sounder development of communication industry, by reducing loads and efforts of the users, the mobile communication service companies, and the manufacturers, and by enabling the users to obtain not only real but also psychological satisfaction, while meeting demand for various kinds of services in recent years.